poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot in Fantasmic!
Littlefoot in Fantasmic! is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, and Devon and Cornwall (along with Stan, Mikey, Jesse, and their firends) time-travel to Disney Hollywood Studios of the Walt Disney World and see a show called Fantasmic! featuring Mickey Mouse and face the villains (including Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket) who plan to turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Pterano, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Gizmo, Jack Skellington, Charlie, Itchy, Annabelle, Donald Duck, Goofy, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Crysta, Batty Koda, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yahsa Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Hubie, Rocko, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Quasimodo, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, The Crows (from Dumbo), The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Stripe, Oogie Boogie, Hexxus, Joker, Harley Quinn, Carface, Killer, Belladonna, Red, Utrom Shredder, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Yzma, Lord Rothbart, Sir Ruber, The Horned King, Creeper, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Steele, Icky and Dil, Ozzy, Strut, Red Claw, Screech & Thud, Rinkus, Sierra, Mr. Swackhammer, Beetlejuice, Professor Screweyes, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Willy and Mo will make a cameo during the underwater sequence and the conclusion to the film, including the song Remberbering. *The end credits song for this film will be No Fear from The Swan Princess just like the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, due to Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer being in this film. *This film will use NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, Thumbelina, The Swan Princess trilogy, Quest for Camelot, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Goonies, Free Willy 1-3, The Black Cauldron, Gremlins, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Prince and the Pauper, Turtles Forever, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, An American Tail 1 and 2, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Pebble and the Penguin, Barney's Great Adventure, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, the Scooby-Doo movies, the Balto trilogy, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King 1 and 2, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Beetlejuice, and the Pokémon movies. *This film will use the Walt Disney World version of Fantasmic!, not the Disneyland version, due to Littlefoot and the gang already being in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Songs *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest - I Just Can't Wait *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest - The Land of Make Believe *Barney, Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot - Imagine *Littlefoot and the rest - Adventuring *Rex and the rest - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest - Jungle Adventure *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest - Elephant *Batty Koda - Batty Rap *The Vultures - We Are the Vultures *Barney and the rest - If I Lived Under the Sea *Charlie and Itchy - You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down *Jacquimo - Follow Your Heart *Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer - The Right Side *Devon and Cornwall - If I Didn't Have You *Hubie and Rocko - Looks Like I Got Me a Friend *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest - It's Better With a Friend Like You *The Vultures - That's What Friends Are For *Fievel and Tiger - A Duo *Barney and the rest - Being Together With Friends Like You *The Chipmunks and The Chipettes - The Girls of Rock 'N Roll *Hugo, Victor, and Leverne - A Guy Like You *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the rest - Mr. Knickerbocker *The Crows - When I See an Elephant Fly *Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra - The Very Important Creature *Ichy and Dil - Who Need You? *Carface and Red - It Feels So Good to Be Bad *Lord Rothbart - No More Mr. Nice Guy *Scar, Ichy, Dil, Lord Rothbart, and Carface Be Prepared *Sir Ruber - Ruber *Hexxus - Toxic Love *Oogie Boogie, Sir Ruber, Red Claw, and Hexxus - Oogie Boogie's Song *Ozzy and Strut - Eggs *Jafar - You're Only Second Rate *Barney, Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot - We're Gonna Find a Way *Stan, Kyle, and Cartman - What Would Brian Boitano Do? *Barney and the rest - Everyone is Special *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike - Bad Luck *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, and Mo - Remembering *Barney and the rest - I Love You Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films